The present invention relates to a locating tool kit, and more particularly to a door lock locator for correctly positioning the edge hole and the bore hole in a door for the installation of a door lock, a door latch and knob assembly, or a deadbolt, and a door latch mortiser including an interchangeable scorer holder.
A door includes a latch edge or latch stile, a hinge edge or hanging stile, a first face, and an opposing second face. The door is hung in a door frame. The door frame includes a latch door jamb and a hinge door jamb. A strike plate including a strike plate opening is mounted on the latch door jamb. The door is pivotally attached to the hinge door jamb by hinges mounted to the hinge edge and the hinge door jamb. When the door is in a closed position, the latch edge abuts the latch door jamb and a door latch extending from the latch edge engages the strike plate opening. This engagement latches the door in the closed position. A door lock or deadbolt engages a strike plate opening in the closed position in a similar manner.